Captivity
by Cram Zeugirdor
Summary: After Tris lost the war to the Erudites, they took control of the world and the Factions. Now they're using teens from other factions to be their slaves in a virtual world. AN: I used my OC in this story, please read and review. Advice is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Laly's P.O.V.

The other Factions and I were digging up old things for history. The Erudites wanted us to find things from the past so that we could link them with the future in some way.  
Oh I'm Laly by the way, I belong to the Faction of Abnegation.  
The most sefless of all the Factions. My selfish sister picked Candor though, because she feels that life could use a lot more honesty with other people than lies.  
It doesn't matter though, we were still stuck in the same field with other Factions digging up things from that belonged to the Insurgent War.  
All I found was skeletons and things that belonged to the former person. Like a wallet, filled with money I was thinking of taking.  
I really liked history, especially since we were allowed to dig things up from history and learn about them. I was definitely fascinated with the Insurgent war though.  
Thirty years ago in the Insurgent War, a teenage girl named Tris led a war of people to fight against the Erudite. Which is pretty dumb if you ask me, because they lost the war, and the Erudite killed them.  
Shade walked up to me, he was a guy from Dauntless. Black hair, with one blue eye and the other eye was green. I know Heterochromia was weird but "I think it really suited him.  
"Hey Laly," Shade muttered. "Come here, check out what I found."  
I got up and followed him to a burnt side of the field. The ground was black and charred, with few pieces of grass in scattered areas.  
Shade was walking in front of me, he had tattoo of a few X's running down the back of his arm. He threw a shovel on the ground, and leaned down, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him.  
"What do you think is in it?" he was asking about the safe that was lying in the dug up hole. "I know you like history, so I wanted you to be the first one to discover this with me."  
I smiled because I thought I felt worth it.  
I helped him pull out the safe from the ground. There was a key attached to a string.  
I watched as Shade inserted the key, and twisted it. The safe door flung open-  
It was the end of the day.  
I pulled the video helmet off of my head.  
A bunch of Erudite guards were guarding the door, and it was time for all of to go back to our cells.  
"Back to your cells!" A guard yelled.  
We all got up from the Video room. The video room was basically where we spent our life.  
Ever since the Erudites took control, they killed off the adults from other Factions and use the teens to repopulate in hopes for us to continue the legacy when they're long gone.  
I was escorted back to my cell, and I was lucky enough to get a glimpse of Shade, he gave me one last look and then he was escorted down the hall.  
My cell was a gray small square room, with a tiny square window right above my bed.  
I always liked to look at the stars before I went to sleep.  
I really want to fell the real world on my skin before I die.  
But now, I was enslaved to the Erudites because I was born into the organization.  
I fell onto my bed, and stared up at the ceiling.  
Life was meaningless when you spent it in between four walls, and only had the video room to take you to a virtual world.

**AN: Hi guys, hoped you enjoyed this. Leave a review, any advice is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Laly's P.O.V.

Today is my birthday, I'm sixteen, and normally from the history books: Girls would be so excited to turn sixteen, it was like their version of growing up. Not here in the future.  
Today was my sixteenth year of living on earth within four walls of a cell. Sixteen also meant that I needed to see what Faction I belonged to.  
The Erudite guard opened up my cell door.  
"Out!" He yelled. His eyes were stern and monotone, I did as I was told. I walked out of the room, and they walked me to the cafeteria.  
There was about fifty other people with the same birthday as me, and I didn't feel really special now. These fifty people were here because they were sixteen, and it was time for them to be sorted into their real Factions.  
I sat down by myself at a cafeteria table. I was really tired and I wanted to go back to sleep. I saw some Amity girls giggling over at a table, some Dauntless groups playing around with kitchen ware. Candor was just sitting around.  
It struck me that I was the only one from Abnegation in here, I guess I was special.  
"Laly," A woman said. "Come with us."  
I nodded my head and followed the Erudite woman to a room.  
There was a metal chair in the middle of the room, with wires hooked up to a computer.  
"Wee are going to put you through the Faction test," She says, prepping the wires and computer. "It won't hurt, so don't worry."  
I nod and then sit down on the metal chair.  
The Erudite woman hooks up the wires so they're in my arm. She puts this helmet on my head, like the one from the Video room. Soon images are projected into my head.  
I'm standing on a building, with a man about to jump off a cliff.  
"My life isn't important," The man cries. "I'm going to end it, I've been trapped in those walls for too long."  
I knew how he felt about being trapped between the four walls.  
"Please," I hold out my hand. "You don't need to end your life, it's not worth."  
"It is worth it if I don't have to spend another day in that cell." He yells.  
"Look," I say. "You will grow up, and have kids. When they go through their troubles you can look them in the eye and give them the strength they need to carry on. Don't do this."  
"You're wrong," He sighs, and then he jumps off the side of the cliff.  
I wasn't about to let someone lose their life, especially since I knew about it.  
I ran over to the cliff and jumped off after the man. The wind was rushing into my face, and I saw the man splat on the ground underneath me. Soon the image of me falling was rippling and I was back in the room with the metal chair.  
"It seems like you truly belong to the Erudite Faction," The woman says. "A Faction that we, Erudites, are on good terms with."  
I smile at the woman.  
"My name is Xennah." She says. "I'll be mentoring you within a week."  
I get up from the metal chair, and make my way to the door.  
"Oh," Xennah calls. "Happy birthday."  
I looked at her and her smile was as fake as phony dollar bill, but I kept my mouth shut, because I truly belong to the Erudite Faction, and the Erudite value knowledge above all else.  
My sister will hate me, when she finds out I'm from Erudite. Candor and Erudite are not on good terms.  
Erudite do get along well, I guess that means that I'm safe from the Erudite wiping me off the planet.  
I'm escorted back to my cell, where I will remain for the rest of my birthday.  
I was only left a cupcake with a single candle.

It was nine at night, and I was leaning against the window with my cupcake in my hand. I wanted to cherish my cupcake at the same time I cherished the sky.  
"Happy birthday, Laly," I smile a bit, and take a bite out of my chocolate icing cupcake. It was really good and really sweet.  
We don't have a lot of sweet things in the Erudite city.  
The Erudite want all of us slaves to be healthy, because if we're healthy, we won't get sick and infect more of the population they're trying so hard to maintain.  
I cherished this cupcake though, because it was the only sweet thing i was ever going to eat in a long time.  
"Psst," A voice said.  
I turned away from the window and I saw Shade there.  
Both of his different eyes were glowing in the dim lantern lights out in the hall.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask, I walk up to the cell door to me him there.  
"it's your birthday Laly," He muttered. "I wanted to make sure that your sixteenth birthday was worth it."  
"But the rules," I mutter. "What if we get in trouble?"  
"We won't," He laughs. "I've been doing this for two years now and we're completely fine."  
"Two years?" I ask, I was befuddled.  
Well Shade is eighteen so it makes sense that he's been going out since he was sixteen.  
Shade pulled out some keys, and then he unlocked my cell door. "Where did you get those-"  
"Shush," He holds his hand against my mouth. "I took them from Aeryon, the ward, he was fast asleep so I figured, why not."  
I smiled, and he grabbed my hand, he pulled me down the hall with him. And we walked up to the front gates.  
"What about the cameras?" I say. "They have night cameras hidden everywhere."  
"Don't worry," Shade said in a sly voice. "My friend Lank is taking care of the cameras right now."  
"What Faction is he from?" I ask.  
"He's from Dauntless," He laughs. "We needed someone to know how to disable the cameras temporarily."  
"Oh," I say.  
We both walk out through the front gates.  
The cool autumn air was resting on my skin and I loved every second of it.  
The trees had colorful leaves, and there was fire flies floating around as the sky was getting dark. This was the best birthday present ever. I didn't mind sitting out here for the rest of the night.  
Shade grabbed my hand, and pulled me with him.  
"This is a wonderful birthday present." I laugh.  
"There's more," Shade adds mysteriously, but I just laughed it off, until we came to what looks like an a subway.  
We walk down the stairs until we completely inside the subway.  
There were people everywhere.  
People from all Factions, except Erudite.  
An Amity girl walked up to me with a big smile, she gave me a big hug and her red curly hair smelled like apples.  
"Happy birthday Laly," She said. "My name is Venus, Shade encouraged us all to throw a party for you."  
"Thank you," I smile. "That's so sweet."  
A Candor guy and a guy from Abnegation came up to me.  
The Candor guy didn't look pleased to meet me, he probably didn't like me, and it was pretty obvious.  
"I'm Bruce," He shook my hand.  
"Laly," I reply. "Nice to meet you.  
The Candor guy just looks me up and down. "I'm Topher,"  
He runs his hands through his blonde hair.  
"It's nice to meet all of you," I blush, because I wasn't used to this kind of attention.  
I saw other people from the Factions partying together, and it really pleased me to see everyone getting along.  
Venus walked Bruce and I to the dance floor.  
I kind of felt awkward but at peace, I knew that I belonged to the Erudite and all of these people would hate me. Abnegation and Erudite don't get along though, I was surprised to see Bruce treating me fairly.  
Oh wait, they don't know that I was sorted into Erudite. It's better I keep it that way.  
Topher handed all of us some drinks.  
"What's this?" I ask Topher.  
"Puma booze," He gulps down his drink.  
As well as Shade and Venus. Bruce looked skeptical but he took a sip.  
"Is it like a type of alcohol?" I ask.  
"It's an Erudite/Amity drink," Venus responds. "It stimulates your senses but calms you down so you can enjoy life more."  
It sounded good.  
I took a sip.  
It tasted like buttersweet strawberries, and I loved it.  
"That's really good," I laugh.  
Everyone laughs along with me.  
"Care to dance?" Venus smiles.  
She intertwines her arm with mine and we head over to the dance floor.  
I never danced with anyone before, but I was really hoping that my first dance would be with Shade. He just smiled at me from afar, as Venus started to grind against my pelvis.  
This was dancing?  
It was weird, but I grinded against her slowly, getting use to her shaking her bum against my no-no areas.  
"You need more of this," Shade yelled at me over the thundering noise of the music playing.  
He handed me more puma booze, and I was losing myself to the taste.  
"You got this girl!" Venus laughed, as she grinded on me more and more.  
My stance was getting unsteady, until Shade stood behind me, and he was grinding against my bum as we were dancing in the middle of the crowded dancefloor.  
Everybody was laughing and having a good time.  
For some reason I just felt out of place.  
I stopped dancing and walked over to the bathroom.  
Venus walked in after me, she hugged me from behind, laughing.  
"Are you ok?" She giggled.  
She was drunk.  
"I'm just a bit . . . woozy," The room looked like it was spinning.  
"Don't worry about it," Venus laughed. "After a few more of these drinks you'll be immune to it."  
She stumbled out of the bathroom and walked back into the party. The music was loud, but it was faint when the bathroom door closed behind Venus.  
She seemed like a good friend to have around.  
I ran my hands through my hair, I was completely alone in the bathroom until Topher walked in drunk.  
"Hi Topher," My voice was slurred.  
He laughed and threw his body against me. His breath smelled like puma booze as we kissed.  
I didn't want him to be my first kiss, so I struggled to push him off but he was stronger than me.  
He started unzipping my clothes and pushed me against the wall.  
He inserted himself inside me and raped me.  
I was too drunk to push him off.  
"Someone help!" I scream.  
Worse birthday ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Laly's P.O.V.

The door swung open and it was Shade that threw Topher off of me.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Shade yelled, as he punched Topher in the face over and over. Venus and Bruce ran into the bathroom they looked concerned and pulled Shade off of Topher.  
"It's a good thing I'm from Amity," Venus pulled out a syringe from her pocket and then she stuck it inside of Shade's arm. "I hate violenece, it doesn't get you anywhere."  
She then stuck the syringe into Topher's arm. Shade and Topher looked at peace with the world, no matter what had just happened. Shade shrunk onto the ground, the mixture of the alcohol with the drug Venus inserted was doing wonders on both Shade and Topher.  
Bruce pulled me up from the floor, and I put my clothes back on.  
"I'm really sorry," Bruce mused. "These parties get pretty hectic."  
"Your birthday . . ." Venus looked like she wanted o cry. "I'm sorry things aren't as good as they seem, but we can make it up to you."  
I didn't want to hear another word from any of them, I was sore and I really just wanted to go to sleep and forget all about tonight. I gave them a fake smile and made my way to the threshold of the door.  
"Wait," Venus grabbed my hand. "Do you want us to walk you out?"  
I look at her. "No thank you, I'm fine."  
Venus looked defeated.  
I walk back into the party, I was even more upset because everyone was partying without knowing that I was touched in the bathroom. Maybe this was a reason the Erudite hated the other Factions so much. They were ignorant to the reality that was going on around them.  
A couple bumped into as I pushed my way through the crowd.  
"Sorry," they giggled.  
"It's fine," I mutter even though they couldn't hear me through the loud music.  
I push my way to the stairs, and walk up them. The music was sounding dimmer and dimmer as I walked out into the open air. At least the sky was beautiful, and it was one thing that made me happy.  
I walked through the fields, the loud music was faint but still audible. I turned to look at the subway, then I saw four shadows emerging from the darkness. It was Shade, Venus, Bruce and Topher.  
"Laly wait!" They screamed after me.  
I stopped in my tracks to let them catch up.  
Bruce and Venus was catching their breaths, and Topher was just a motor of apologies.  
"I'm really sorry Laly," Topher said. "I was just drunk, and I didn't know what came over me."  
Bruce and Venus seemed to accept his apology.  
"He's a really good person at heart," Venus states. "The puma booze just got the best of him."  
"It gets the best of everyone," Shade says, looking at me. Even though I could still tell that he was upset with Topher.  
"I don't care if you don't forgive me," Topher says. "I just need you to know that I'm sorry, and no one in their right mind would intentionally do that to you."  
Shade looked like he wanted to punch Topher but Venus pulled out the syringe she had, and Shade calmed down.  
Topher was from Candor, I can respect that he was being honest with me even though the words hurt, and they really shouldn't because I really don't want someone to rape me again.  
"I forgive you," I tell Topher. "It'll just be awkward for a while if we're still friends."  
"I'm fine with that," Tophher stated.  
"So are you going to stay and party?" Venus presumed. "We don't have to party we can do something else if you want, it's your birthday you deserve the best."  
"Look guys," I say. "I really appreciate that you did this for me, but right now I just want to go to my cell and fall asleep."  
"We respect that," Bruce stated.  
Everyone nodded, and then they walked away.  
All except Shade.  
"I'm going to walk you back to your cell." He says.  
I smile.  
We walk through the grass, and I could see the prison up ahead.  
Shade pulls out a walkie-talkie. "Hey we have a drop-off."  
"Roger that," The walkie-talkie beeps.  
I look down at the floor. My insides were hurting but I didn't want to complain, especially in front of Shade.  
"I'm sorry," Shade mutters as we walk on the sidewalk.  
"Don't worry about it," I say.  
"I know it's not the type of thing you were looking forward to on your birthday."  
"Things happen," I answer. "Topher was drunk, I'm sure it happened to other people. They just don't bring it up."  
Shade nods his head.  
He smelt really good, he smelled like air and the earth. It was natural but it was a really good smell.  
I kind of felt weird for smelling him so I stopped.  
"Do you always do that?" I ask.  
"The parties?" Shade confirms.  
I nod in agreement.  
"Yes," Shade answers. "It's our way to show that the Erudite don't own us."  
We stop walking, so that we're standing right in front of the front gates that are made out of iron.  
"Aren't you afraid of what the Erudite will do to you?" I ask.  
"Everyone dies," Shade says. "It's a mandatory part of life. It's just that-" Shade starts to kick around pebbles on the floor. "-If we're going to die, within the walls of a cell. We should at least experience life the way others did in the past."  
I felt like he was right.  
"If anyone deserves to be locked up in a cell," He says. "It's the Erudite."  
I felt like I was a bad person because, I took the test and the lady said that I truly belong to Erudite. If Shade found out about me, would he still think the same of me as I am now.  
The iron gates open up with a loud creaking sound, I was afraid that someone would hear us.  
We quickly walk through the gates and down the halls until we make it to my cell.  
Shade hands me a bracelet, that has all the Faction signs on it except Erudite. "I want you to be apart of our team."  
"Team?" I ask.  
"Yes," Shade smiles. "We're the Rebels."  
It sounded fascinating . . .  
Oh I sounded like an Erudite for a moment . . . sorry.  
But I was in awe.  
"We're trying to fight for our freedom secretly, and I want you to be apart of it." Shade ties the bracelet around my arm. I look at his wrist and he has the same bracelet.  
"I know this is all fast paced," He mutters. "But this is what happens when you turn sixteen."  
"So the other people who turned sixteen today are in this program too?" I ask.  
"Not necessarily," He adds. "We have to make sure that nobody was sorted into the Erudite Faction first before they join."  
Crap.  
"Oh well I'm fine," I lie. "I did my test and I still belong to Abnegation."  
"Great," Shade smiles. "We can trust you then."  
Crap now I was just feeling guilty.  
Ugh, why did I have to be sorted into Erudite.  
Shade locked up my cell.  
"Hurry up," The walkie-talkie beeped. "Guards are waking up."  
"Roger that," Shade answered. "I'll see you tomorrow in the video room."  
I nod my head.  
Remembering what we found in the video room. "Shade wait!" I call.  
"Yes," Shade looked like he was rushed.  
"That safe we found," I say. "Do you think we'll find it again."  
"Possibly," He answers. "But I wouldn't rely on anything inside of it because the Erudite will create anything to make you believe in false things."  
I guess he had a point.  
"Good night." We say in unison, and then I watched as Shade ran down the hallway.  
Crap they can't trust me.  
I'm from Erudite, I'm their enemy.  
I walk to my bed and then I lay down.  
Maybe I can be a different kind of Erudite, one that will be good .


End file.
